02 June 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-06-02 ; Comments *A recording of almost the complete show is available. Tracks marked @''' also on Dat 081. Sessions *Solar Race #1. Recorded 1996-05-16. All tracks except ‘Out Of Time’ available on the Silvertone Records CD ‘The Peel Sessions Bar 2 ’. *Boyracer, repeat of their one and only session. Session first broadcast 02 September 1994. Session recorded 1994-07-31. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Doi-Oing: ‘Paradise Lost (12 inch - Airport)’ Open '''@ & *Kenickie: ‘Come In (7 inch - Cat Suit City)’ Slampt *Solar Race: ‘Good Enough’ (Peel Session) &''' *DJ Massive: ‘Dancehall Massive (12 inch - Dance Hall Massive Part 2)’ Conqueror '''@ & *Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band: ‘Do The Trouser Press (CD – Unpeeled)’ Strange Fruit &''' *Boyracer: ‘Love Song For Henry Mancini’ / ‘New Wave Old Hat’ (Peel Session) *Sonic Subjunkies: ‘Never Trust a Pretty Face (12 inch - Turntable Terrorist EP)’ Digital Hardcore Recordings '''@ & *Voodoo Queens ‘Neptune (7 inch)’ Dirt Records :(10:30 news) *Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub: ‘Handyman (CD Single - The John Peel Session)' Strange Fruit *Teenage Fanclub: ‘Neil Jung (CD - Grand Prix)’ Creation Records *Dreadzone: ‘Captain Dread (CD - Second Light)’ Virgin @ & *Magnitude 3: ‘The Hump (7 inch)’ Giant Claw''' &''' ::(Tape flip) *Solar Race: ‘Out of Time’ (Peel Session) *Salt Tank: ‘Olympic 638 (CD Single - ST 5 Peel Session)’ Internal @ & *Liquorice: ‘Squawk Of the Town (7 inch –Stalls)’ Simple Machines Records :(JP: ‘Staying with delicious comestibles that give you go and keep you regular’.) *Kaisers: ‘Liquorice Twitch (LP - Beat It Up)’ No Hit Records *Nitrate: ‘Electrolytes (2xLP - Hard Techno Classics From Deepest Germany Vol. 2)’ Labworks @ & # *Boyracer: ‘Pretentious Headline Band Ego Problems’ (Peel Session) *Hair and Skin Trading Co ‘Kinetic (LP - Psychedelische Musique)’ Freek Records @ & # *Nutley Brass: ‘Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment (7 inch - Ramones Songbook, As Played By)’ Vital Music @ & *Teengenerate: ‘Pushin Me Around (7 inch – Out Of Sight)’ Rip Off Records *Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha: ‘5 Kilos D'Amour (CD - Aimer La Danse Nyekesse)’ Afric Music *Summer Hits: ‘Laetitia (7 inch – 1000 Moments Of Natural Floatation)’ Silver Girl Records #''' :(11:30 news) *Higsons: ‘I Don't Want to Live With Monkeys (LP - Attack Of The Cannibal Zombie Businessmen)’ Waap '''@ & *Smog: ‘Bathroom Floor (LP - Wild Love)' City Slang &''' :(Tape flip) *DJ Shock and DJ Ellis The Menace: ‘On The Level (12 inch – Crazy Feelings)’ Back 2 Basics '''@ & # *Boyracer: ‘One Step Forward’ (Peel Session) *Globo: ‘Flirt with Fascism (CD - Pro War)’ Hydrogen Dukebox @ & # *Otis Clay: ‘You Can't Keep Runnin' From my Love (LP - Trying to Live My Life Without You)’ London Records''' &''' *Solar Race: ‘Skewiff’ (Peel Session) *Cornershop: ‘Call All Destroyer (CD - Woman's Gotta Have It)’ Wiiija Records &''' *Code Of Practice: ‘Can We Change The Future (12 inch – Infiltrate)’ Certificate 18 '''& *Weknowwhereyoulive: Mental Hygiene (7 inch – Draped)’ White Label *Curse Of Horseflesh: ‘Old Joe Clark (7 inch)’ Roto-flex *Calhoun: ‘Lonesome Cowboys (12 inch - The Elemental Force of Phunk.eee Noise)’ Rising High Records @''' *Boyracer: ‘Advice To Young Bands About Publishing Deals’ (Peel Session) *Flying Saucer Attack: ‘In The Light of Time (LP – Further)’ Domino '''@ :(Tape flip) *Philistines Jr: ‘The Sc-Fi Song (7 inch)’ Lissy's Records :(12:30 news) *Mach Kung-Fu: 'The Spider (7 inch – Spicy Drum)’ Giant Claw *Nelories: ‘Set Pure Ven (LP – Daisy)’ Sugarfrost *Dub Specialists: ‘Right From Wrong (CD - Dub to Dub Break to Break)’ Crispy Music @''' *Solar Race: ‘Disgrace’ (Peel Session) *Future Sound Of London: ‘It's My Mind That Works (CD – ISDN)’ Virgin '''@ *Slant 6: ‘Victim Of Your Own Desires (LP – Inzombia)’ Dischord Records *Soulbossa: ‘Carol Ann (7 inch - Jinx)’ Chicken Bone Records *DJ E-Rick and Tactic: ‘Move Dammit (12 – Satanic Tunes)’ Twisted Vinyl @''' :(JP : Here’s a man that will make you move. Here’s Westwood.)’ '''@ :Tracks marked @''' also on Dat 081 and '''& on File c 'and '# on File d File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-06-02 *b) Dat_081_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *c) 1995-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE227 *d) 1995-06-xx Peel Show LE230 ;Length *a) 03:07:32 *b) 03:55:38 (from 02:40:01 to end) *c) 1:32:42 (15:56-1:27:46) *d) 1:33:46 (to 18:26) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *c) Created from LE227 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May June 1995 Lee Tape 227. *d) Created from LE230 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1995 Lee Tape 230 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c,d) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes